eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sucky Outdoors
The two teams must spend an entire night alone in the woods in the contest for this episode. While two teammates are lost in the woods and start a fight that jeopardizes their friendship, one camper pulls a prank on her team. Another contestant is voted off the island, leaving another incredibly sad. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris once more annoucned on the dock, "The Campers had their very own talent show! So many auditions were given, but only six made it! Heather made up a plan to sabotage both Courtney and Gwen, but ended up hurting Gwen the most. When the bass needed extra time, they picked Harold off-screen and allowed Heather to make her big performance, and in the end the bass won completely due to Harold's awesome beat-boxing! After that, a another dramatic campfire ceremony was had, which ended up being Courtney's downfall in the competition, courtesy, of Heather!", Chris then prepared to end the recap, "So, will their challenge be hard? Rough? Totally Death-Defying! It will if I have anything to say about it, I mean hey! It's not like I have someone to boss ME around, ha ha! Luckily, I DO have something to say about it, so get ready for the most epic episode of, TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!" Once more, the intro followed after the Recap, and the episode started with the remaining Campers gathered infront of Chris at the campfire pit, most of them were obviously bored, not caring about what Chris had to say at all. "Okay, so, Campers!", Chris greeted, "Your Challenge today is totally DEATH-DEFYINGLY HARD!", the campers (except Eva, Heather, and Duncan) gasped, "It's, an outdoor survival challenge!Some of you might not even come back Alive!", then everyone except Eva was shocked, "Kidding, Kidding, haha. Basically, the challenge is to spend one night in the woods, then make it back to camp. The first team to make it back to camp tomorrow with ALL of it's members wins! Anything you need for this trip can be found at the camp, and heres your maps and compasses.!", he then tossed Maps and Compasses to Heather of the Gophers and Harold of the bass, though Eva snatched the objects from Harold with no objection afterwards. "Now, the one thing I have to warn you about is bears! We lost a few interns pre-production out there, so, yeah. Watch out." "Wait, y'all got bears up in here?", LeShawna replied, afraid of Bears. "Don't worry, we can handle them. He's probably just trying to scare us, anyway. You know how those Hosts are.", Duncan said to reassure LeShawna, which did actually work. "Yeah, that's a good point when ya think about it.", the girl brought up, and of course she was right about that, but in the end it was still highly likely they would eventually confront a bear. "As for us, guys, don't worry!", Owen proudly began, "Me and my grandpa once took down a mightly grizzly one day, so we'll be fine for sure!", Eva didn't at all believe his story, but the other campers did, not showing it likely because they were bored. Izzy was the one most interested, though. "Really? One time, I saw this bear going through my neighbor's garbage, and he had like spaghetti noodles running down his mouth, so I thought he ate their cat, but in turns out he was just gone for week.", Izzy explained. "Let's just get on with this before the Gophers get a Head Start.", Eva said to interrupt the talk of bears. The team followed her into the woods, going towards the campsite that Chris designated for them on the Map. As they left, Heather noticed this, and was not about to let the Bass get a head-start in this. "Okay, let's go, like, now!", Heather replied, and then she led her team into the woods, with them following behind her. As they walked to their own campsite in the woods, Trent decided to talk with Gwen about the previous events in the previous episodes. "So....about what happened last week", Trent began, Gwen immediately became angry about what happened, "Look, I really do not want to talk about it!", Gwen exclaimed angrily. "Come on, I just wanna say a few things!", Trent said, a bit worried over Gwen, but she just walked away from him without replying, Trent sighed and went back to walking with his team. With the team, Heather was in front with her three alliance mates right behind her, with the rest of the team (save Gwen now) behind them. Heather eventually angrily went into scratching her Ant bites, groaning angrily. "She is like, SO DEAD, Gwen is going DOWN!", Heather said angrily. "Sorry to break it to ya sis, but you're the one who read her diary out loud to the world!", Duncan pointed out. Of course, this only made Heather more angry. Heeather then put her foot down, stopping the whole team as Cody stopped, wich made everyone bump into eachother behind her. "So?", Heather asked, angrily. "So, she kinda has a reason to send those ants after you. I mean, i'd do it too!", Duncan replied. "Funny you would say that, when she's after your Man!", Heather pointed out. Duncan blushed slightly, and so did Trent, but he still wasn't going to let Heather win this argument. "Well, I'm just sayin, you were kind of a bitch back there!", Duncan exclaimed. "He has a point.", Beth said, to which Heather glared angrily at. "She's still going down next time, and you can't stop that!", Heather angrily hisses in spite of what her team was saying. They then continued on their journey through the woods to their campsite. Meanwhile, the Bass were also busy walking to their campsite, with Eva in-front of them with the Map in her hand. "Like, oh my gosh!", Izzy said, "Berries!", she was pointing into the bushes, noting the Berries in them, "Bears like, love to eat those things!" "They eat Berries? I thought they eat meat!", Owen replied, enjoying the information that Izzy was sharing. "Actually they eat both, I'm surprised you don't know that cuz it's really common knowledge.", Izzy replied, with Sadie becoming angry behind them. "It is? Then how come I didn't know?" "Like I now? Anyway, there was this other time I saw a bear, this time it actually tried to break into my house through the window, and my dad like, beat it with a baseball bat until it went away. That was like, so awesome!" "You saw two? Wow!", Owen exclaimed. "Yeah, I know right?", Izzy replied. Sadie then lost it, for no real reason at all. "Will you like, just shut up about bears?!", Sadie angrily yelled. Her entire team looked at her, in confusion at her new found anger, which only intensified her anger, "What?!", her team decided to turn around, with her storming infront of Izzy and Owen after, nearly pushing them aside when she did so too. "Woah, like, what's up with her?", Geoff whispered to Bridgette. "She's going through Grief, first comes denial, then comes the sadness, and now she's at stage three, anger. next she'll like depressed again, then she'll start getting adjusted to the show without Katie.", Bridgette replied. Geoff didn't really comprehend it, so rolling her eyes Bridgette simplified it, "Basically, she's gone from Sad to angry, then she's going to be Sad again, and then go happy again." "Oh.", Geoff replied, now understanding what Bridgette was saying. CONFESSIONAL Sadie - "It's all Eva's fault that Katie's gone, I just know it! If it wouldn't have been for her blaming of Katie stealing her Mp3 player, Katie would still be here with me! I have to get Eva off even if it kills me!" ENDS Following the confessional, the Bass reach their campsite, and are happy that they made it. They see materials for building a tent, starting a campfire, and other basic things essentially in a out-doors in the woods camp. "Well, let's get started.", Eva said, which was followed by her team preparing their miniature camp. As the Bass reached their site, so did the Gophers (even Gwen). Likewise, the saw the same objects at their campsite. "Wheres the food?", Heather asked, angry at the sight of no food being at the site at all. "This is a survival challenge", Trent explained, "We probably are to find our own food." "Great, this is going to suck!", Heather said, angrily. "Don't worry babe, I'm hear for you to eat up!", Cody said to Heather with a grin on his face. Heather rolled her eyes, though even she thought she should've seen it coming. "I'll Pass, Cody.", Heather replied, showing great annoyance in Cody's flirts. "Come on, theres no rules against dating ON the team!", Cody winked at Heather, to which Heather facepalmed. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Now, believe me, it really is tempting to get Cody off this show to end his flirting, but his vote really could help me at this point, and he could be useful to me later, so I'll keep him around. Though, no, I do NOT like him. and I NEVER WILL. Ugh, just the thought of it makes me sick!" CONFESSIONAL Cody - "She likes me, she's just in denial right now. I can see the burning list in her gorgeous dark eyes!" END "Okay, so who's going to find food?", Duncan asked, "Cuz I am starving." "Ugh, me too.", Heather replied, "I can't believe Chris didn't give us breakfast this morning!" "I'll go and get food, for all of us!", Cody exclaimed. His team looked at him in disbelief. "Ya mean for Heather only and us squat?", LeShawna said, expecting him to let Heather take all of the food, "Besides, how is some scrawny kid like you gonna get food in the middle of the woods?" "I can get food!", Cody replied, "I'm not that weak! I got strength!", he then flexed one of his arms, and winked at Heather who once more rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, guys!" Meanwhile, at he Bass campsite, the campfire has been set up, and they are preparing to unravel the tent. Sadie is glaring angrily at Eva, and seeing this, Bridgette goes to chat with her. "Hey, Sadie, mind if I talk with you?",. Bridgette asked. "Yes, but you can.", Sadie said with anger clearly in her voice. Bridgette then sat down next to her to talk. "Look, I know you're mad about Katie being gone, but trust me, i'm sorry but you shouldn't take it out on anyone! She probably would've left eventually." "You're wrong, I should take it out on Eva!", Sadie said back to Bridgette with anger in her eyes, "We have to get rid of Eva, now!" "Eva?", Bridgette replied, looking over at the tough girl, who was lifting large locks and throwing them to the side to make room for the team, she gulped at the thought of trying to get her off in a scheme, "I don't think you want to do that." "She got Katie off! She has to go down!", Sadie replied, "Either you help me, or I'll get you off too!" CONFESSIONAL Bridgette - "Okay, so Sadie wants Eva off, and Eva is like our team's leader.....I'm really conflicted now, cuz I don't want to make Sadie more upset, but I also don't want to make Eva totally pissed off at me or her either and get someone hurt! I mean, ugh this is so hard to decide!" ENDS "You know what? I'm just going to help the others set up camp, okay?", Bridgette asked. Sadie, however, stopped her. "No, you are helping me. Got it?", Sadie's anger actually intimidated Bridgette, and though she was afraid of Eva's own anger, she sighed, deciding to help Sadie since it would at least end her grief (possibly). "Fine, I'll Help you.", she stated with a sigh, and fear of Eva. CONFESSIONAL Bridgette - "Please don't let Eva kill me!" ENDS With the Gophers, the camp had been set up completely, tent and all, and they were now awaiting Cody's delivery of Food. "Where is Cody?", Heather asked, "He SHOULD be back with our food and I'm getting hungry!" "Maybe he took some for himself!", Lindsay claimed, with of course no evidene to support it, "We should go find Colby and confront him for it!" "I don't think Cody would do that, guys.", Trent said in defense of Cody, "He'll be back.", suddenly, a Pizza delivery man arrived on the scene, to which the Gophers were happy to see. "Anyone order Pizza?" "It's for the camera crew, over here!", one of the camera-men said to the campers, of course the campers on the gophers became highly annoyed with this. "No way!", Heather replied with a angry look on her face. Suddenly, rustles came from the bushes and the Gophers moved their attention to those said noises. "I'm back with the food, guys!", Cody replied, holding two fish in his hands. "Fish? Dude, you're awesome!", Trent replied, the campers all going up to him with happiness at having food. "Raw? I'm not in the mood for sushi.", Heather commented on the fact they had no real way to eat it. "Well, we could heat up the campfire.", Cody said to remind everyone of what they set up, which was the campfire of course. "How did you catch these anyway?", Gwen questioned. "Oh, it was easy. I just did some fishing tricks my Uncle taught me once back in Russia." "Wait...you were in Russia?", Gwen questioned further. "Yeah, I have family up in there. Aunt, Uncle, and three cousins. In-fact, my mom grew up there too, so I'm actually a citizen of both Canada and Russia!" "Okay, enough talk about Russia, we need to start cooking the food!", Heather exclaimed. "No kidding, we're starving like hell!", Duncan added in. LeShawna nodded in agreement with him. "I'll cook it, I'm a great chef back home!", DJ said in pointing out. The Gophers were happy to hear this at the time they were going through. "Good, so DJ can cook the fish, now let's just get on with this. All we have to do is really stay in the woods. Shouldn't be too hard.", Gwen pointed out with Truth. Meanwhile the Bass themselves were going through their own ordeal, as they are setting up their Trent. Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler are the ones putting up the Tent while the others are looking for their food. "Wow.", Geoff said with a smile to Bridgette. "Wow what?" "Wow, you like, you pitch a tent like a Guy!", Geoff finally finished. Of course, Bridgette looked at this offended confusion. CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy?", the blonde then slapped himself in correction. ENDS "I mean..you're not all dirty about getting dirty and stuff", Geoff said in attempting to make up for what he just previously said, but this only made Bridgette uneasy. "Gee, Thanks." "Okay, so the food should be coming back in a bit, and we got the tent set up. Alright, all we have to do now is stay in the woods til day break, and as soon as it's tomorrow we go back to camp!", Eva said with hands on her hips. Soon enough, the other team members came back with the fish for the team. "We're back!", Owen annoucned. "Where should we put the fish?", Sadie asked, to which Eva nudged towards the campfire, set up to cook. As the fish was being set up to cook, Owen and Izzy once more went to eachother to converse. "This is getting like, totally boring!", Izzy exclaimed. "Yeah, it is!", Owen agreed. "You know what we can do? We should like, make bear noises and see if it does anything!", Izzy said with great interest in the idea, "It'd be so cool if it made a real bear come, wouldn't it?" "Like, totally!", Owen said with happily agreement with Izzy's idea. The two then started making realistic bear noises, trying to interest themselves away from the boredom. Of course, this ends up angering the team, mainly Eva. "SHUT UP.", Eva yelled out angrily ,which made Izzy and Owen stop, "I'm not scared of bears, but seriously, you guys are annoying me so Shut Up!" Back at the gopher camp, they were gathered around a campfire, with night now falling for the island. The team was finishing up their fish and seated around the fire, bored. "Ugh, this is like totally the most boring challenge Chris has ever put up for us to do.", Heather said, still not happy with the idea of staying in the woods at all. "What were those noises back there?", Lindsay added in, referring to Izzy and Owen making bear noises. "Probably nothing. Now, seriously, anyone got ideas on how to make this less boring?", Heather asked, wanting the boredom of staying in the woods with nothing to do go away, "Not from Cody.", she sternly added in as Cody moved closer to her. "Well, I have one, but It might not be the best.", Duncan said, with a smirk on his face. "What is it, Man?", Trent asked, highly curious. "You sure you wanna know?", Duncan asked. The team, save Heather, nodded. "Okay, but I'm warning you, this will scare you." "Of course, a scary campfire story.", Heather replied as she rolled her eyes. "Well, this one is real, actually", Duncan said in response, "Anyway, you see there was the girl and the guy. They were in their car doing the usual when they heard this tap tapping on the window, the girl was scared but the guy wasn't and just kept at it.Then, the tapping become more loud, and at this point even the guy was getting scared. So he started the car and drove away, fast. Then, they got to the girl's house, and when they opened the door, they both looked straight at it, the bloody hook.", his story at that point was making even Heather become Scared, with Cody hugging her out of fright and her not even pushing him off, and DJ shaking his fear, the only one not scared was Gwen who actually was smiling at the story, "They say that this killer is still alive wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right HERE!", right on that last word, he lifted his hand to reveal a hook, which made all of his team scream, except Gwen who enjoyed the story and the sight of everyone else being so scared. Duncan laughed maniacally in response. "Duncan, not cool!", Trent exclaimed. "Oh yes it was!", Duncan said with a laugh, "If only it was on camera...oh wait, it is!" "Oh whatever, let's just drop it, I was not scared at all.", Heather said, with Cody now completely hugging her out of fear in her lap. "Yes you were.", Gwen corrected, Heather only angrily scowled at her in response. "Well, I was scared! Dang Duncan, that's some scary story you came up with!", DJ said as he dropped down from the tree jumped up into. "Who said I made it up?", Duncan replied, which continued to make everyone feel uneasy. Trent walked over him though, still. "Well, you didn't scare me either.", Trent said, "I was just, playing along." "Oh don't kid me like that, Trent, I saw you jump like a chicken!" "Did not!", Trent assured. Suddenly, the howling of a wolf was heard, at which Trent couldn't help but nuzzle to Duncan, hugging him, out of fear. Duncan smirked at this, being proven right and getting Trent closer to him. Of course, Trent pulled away eventually, and crossed his arms in response, Duncan snickered at this. Back at the Bass Camp, everyone but Izzy was present, and Owen was telling a story of his own. "So, me and my Grandpa went into the woods, wanting hunt some moose, when we across this bear. We were trying over and over to shoot the bear so many times, but missed over and over. Until finally, I fired the last shoot, and the bear exploded into pieces. It was a good death." "Dude, that is so awesome!", Geoff exclaimed. "Yeah, but it reminds me of a movie...I think it was called Grizzly or Bear.", Bridgette pointed out, to Eva's agreement. "Well, it's not from a movie, I actually did it, I swear!", Owen replied with a smile. "I once saw a bear myself.", Eva began, "It was attacking my village back in Europe, and I was not going to let that happen. So, I fought it. It put up a great fight, nearly took my face off, but I put on punch it's crotch, and I had it in pain, and I siezed my chance right there. In the end, it wa eaten in celebration.", following her story, everyone was shocked. "You killed a bear with your bare hands?", Harold asked. "Yes, I did.", Eva replied, coldly. Nobody doubted her story, primarily because they knew she was likely strong enough, and also because they feared what it would be like to claim her of lying. Suddenly, Eva looked around, noticing they were missing Izzy, "Wheres the Red-headed.", suddenly the entire team looked around, surprised at Izzy's absence. "Maybe she had to, take a leak?" Geoff suggested. "No, she's been too long for that, I know it.", Eva said in response. "Izzy!", the bass started calling out. "Izzy the Bass member, where are you?", Owen called out loudly. Suddenly, the bushes started moving, which made everyone assume it was Izzy. "Good, you're Alive. We thought we lost you for a minute there!", suddenly, what appeard to be a large bear come from he bushes, which shocked the entire team. "Great Pyramid of Giza!", Owen screamed out in-fright as the growls of a bear came about. As the other team members screamed, Eva tackled the bear, and took it to the ground. The Roars of course intensified, and the Bear fought back, tackling Eva. The two punched eachother repeatedly, rolling through the campfire (which made the entire bear go up in flames and the entire team gasped for Eva's safety), and knocking their fish to the ground, and finally onto the tent, which not only caught on fire but also fell the ground. Luckily, rain came in just at that time, and extinguished the fires. Once the fire was down, Eva lifted the bear up by the neck, but it fell into ashes and costume parts, revealing only Izzy, who was smiling. "Izzy?!", Eva and the rest of her team said in shock, Eva herself dropping the red-head to the ground. "Yeah, haha. Wow, that was awesome, Eva! You just straight up attacked me, and all of you guys were just like ah ah ah, it's a bear ahhh! Ha ha, Let' go again!", Izzy said with glee, despite being beat up inside of a bear costume. "So you did that just to scare us?", Sadie said in anger. "No, I did it to have fun! You guys need to like, lighten up a little, seriously!", Izzy replied, which made Eva rather angry, and led to Geoff and Bridgette once more restraining her from Izzy. The Rain got all of them wet, though Justin enjoyed it, now being shirtless. At the Gopher's camp, the rain was also there though nobody was outside in it. Instead, every one of the remaining members of the team were too scared by Duncan's story to leave the tent, except Duncan himelf and Gwen, of course. "You know guys, it's just rain.", Gwen replied, "It's like it's the phsycho killer!", suddenly the team once more showed signs of fright. "Please, don't mention that anymore!", DJ pleaded. "Come on, it wasn't even that scary!", Gwen argued. "Says the wierd goth girl.", Heather insulted back. "Girl, I have just about had enough of yo' Ass!", LeShawna said, "If it wasn't for lack o' room I'd smack you right upside the head!" "Which would be assault, by the way.", Heather replied with a smirk, "Think before you act." "You know what, I might as well do it despite the tent now!", LeShawna said with a angry smirk on her face. "Wait, ummm...Guys...I have to pee.", Lindsay said. "I use a jar.", DJ said, holding up a urine filled jar. Lindsay loooked at in disgust, and then at the rain outside. "On second thought, I'm good, I'll just hold it in.", just as she said that, they heard the sound of growls through the rain. "Okay, what were those?", Heather asked, curious. "Growls, never heard them before?", Dunan replied sarcastically. Heather scoffed at this. "Oh lord, please don't tell me no bear's comin up in here right now!", LeShawna said to the sky, "But if it does, let it mutilate Heather and just leave!" "Hey!", Cody and Heather both said in unison. "Look guys, I'm sure a bear is not coming to our Camp!", Trent said in trying to assure his team a Bear was not coming for them at all. Of course, right when he said that an actual bear slashed open their tent, not only letting the rain in but also roaring right at the gophers. All of them screamed in terror, with Lindsay and Cody both wetting their pants in fright. Even Duncan and Gwen were scared, and everyone backed away from it, the massive Grizzly. LeShawna, however, went from fright to anger. "Oh, you know what?", LeShawna said angrily, "I have just about had, ENOUGH!", just then, she stood up, and so did the bear. She went straight over to the bear angrily, surprising her team. "LeShawna! Get back!", Gwen called out, but LeShawna did not listen. "I have had to deal with Heather's damn complaining all damn night, then it starts freakin' rainin', you really think you gonna come up in here and just cause further stress for me and everyone else havin' to put up with that?!", she jestured towards Heather, and the bear roared in response, LeShawna slapped it in response, at which her team gasped, and he boar roared at her angrily, she actually dodged a swipe from it and kicked it right in the groin. As the Bear roared in pain, LeShawna triumphantly looked at it, "Now, get your furry booty outta here!", with that, the bear ran back into the forest, with the Gophers cheering. Though they once more huddled together once lightning struck. Back with the bass, the team is still tent without a tent. Eva and Izzy both go out into the woods, likely to find materials to make a new tent, when Sadie pulls Bridgette by the arm, stopping her from moving further. "Alright, time to get Eva off the show!", Sadie said with determination in her voice. "Look, Sadie, I really don't wanna do this.", Bridgette uneasily replied, but Sadie's angry glare brought her back into the idea, "Um. on second thought okay. But...what do I do?" "You need to convince the others to vote off Eva! I'll try my best to make sure we can.", Sadie replied. "Wait, so you're going to make us lose the challenge?", Bridgette replied, showing her confusion with vocal tone. "Of course I am! Now get to talking while I plan how!", Sadie replied, pushing Bridgette towards the other campers who were grouped together. Sadie herself continued to ponder on how to get the team to lose without getting herself voted off. Bridgette then focused on what Sadie told her to do, walking up to Tyler, Harold, Justin, Geoff, and Owen. "Hey guys!", Bridgette greeted to the boys, with the rain still going just as hard as it was before. "Hey Bridge.", all of the guys said in unison. "Look, I was just thinking, if we lose, who were you planning on voting off?", Bridgette asked. "Well, I was thinking Sadie. She's not really doing much at all. I know we agreed not to vote her off cuz of Katie and all, but, she's not really useful.", Harold opened up. The other guys agreed with her. Bridgette couldn't help but admit they had a point, but also was not going to backstab Sadie, or anyone really, but didn't want to bring on Eva's wrath. "Well", Bridgete began, but she was pondering on who to say. In the end, she made her desicision, "I would say you should vote off like, Izzy. I mean, she pulled the whole Bear Stunt, and Sadie's nearing the final stages of Grief." "Yeah, but Izzy could help us later.", Tyler pointed out. "Well, Bridge has a point. That bear stunt got our whole camp destroyed!", Geoff pointed out. Bridgette smiled at his agreement with her, and just then, Eva and Izzy came back with leaves in-hand with sticks to builda make-shif tent. They were unaware of Sadie's wicked glare at the two. "We got the stuff, now let's build a tent.", Eva replied. As Eva and Izzy set it up, Sadie pushed Izzy in a way that made it all look accidental, and this caused Izzy to fall to the ground, shatterring the sticks they were going to use for their tent. Izzy looked at this and innocentally smiled at her team, that except for Bridgette and Sadie just silently glared at her. Soon enough, the morning was reached. The Gophers all miserably awoke from their sleep, with Heather picking up the map, which was soaked with rain. "Ugh, Great!", she complained. "Now how are we going to find our way back?" "Well, this is an island I'm sure we can find camp again.", Gwen pointed out. Heather once more rolled her eyes. "She has a point.", Duncan replied. "Shut up. Let's just find the damn camp.", Heather then resumed her role as commander of the camp, and lead them into the woods with them following behind her. For the Bass, they too were also waking up miserable. However, Eva kept the map in her pocket, so it was more dry. "Okay, well, camp is that way. Let' Move before the Gophers win!", Eva announced, leading her team into the woods. The team silently followed, but unaware of what Bridgette had really said to the team, Sadie went over to Izzy with a plan. "You know Izzy, I heard there was a shortcut to camp!", she said with a grin. "There is?", Izzy replied with a smile, believing Sadie completely. "Yeah, just go that way! You can stall Chris until we get there, and if you run into the Gophers you can stall them too!" "Oooohh, Good plan! I'm on it!", Izzy then jumped up and did a cartwheel down the path that Sadie told her too. With an evil grin on her face, Sadie continued going on the path that the team was on. Soon enough, they reached Chris who was preparing for the ceremony later that night. "We made it first! We won!", Eva announced. The team then cheered. Just then, the gophers arrived, and Heather was enraged at her team's failure in the challenge. "ugh, this is totally that Bears fault! I bet they sabotaged us!", Heather said as she pointed at the Bass. "What? We didn't jack to you, and personally I am against Cheating!", Eva declared, "Besides, you deserve it." "Okay, campers, hold on!", Chris said, interrupting the fight between Heather and Eva, "Bass, you guys are missing one, and the Gophers have everyone." "Oh, you mean Izzy?", Evan replied, she then growled in anger at Izzy's absence. Just then, Izzy appeared through the bushes. "Sup guys, made it! Took a shortcut and I....oh.", Izzy noticed the Gophers being all present, and her team except Sadie angrily glaring at her. "What?" "Gophers you win an all expense trip to the Tuck Shop. Bass, meet me later tonight.", Chris said with a smile. The Gophers cheered, and ran to their prize. Izzy continued looking at her team, confused. As the Gophers celebrated in their hot-tub, the Bass were going to be at their third Elimination Ceremony. It went down later that night after the sun finished setting, and all of them except Sadie were frowning. "So, Bass, your Third ceremony! No sleep yet again, and now, here we are .Eva, you must be quite angry, leading these losers to victory twice, only to have it come to a crashing end here on the Island. Now, as you know, all we have to do is that I give the safe ones marshmallows, if you don't get one, you go home on the boat of losers. Now, let's end this episode now! The ones who are safe are Bridgette, Sadie, Justin, Tyler, Geoff, Harold, and Owen!", Chris said quickly, with one by one the safe ones coming up and getting their marshmallows. Eva was surprised she was in the bottom two with Izzy, and confusingly looked at her team. "Eva and Izzy, looks like one of you is going home. Izzy, the crazy one of us all. You're jokes and comedy have already made you a fan favourite. Eva, your leadership skills has led the bass to two victories in a row. Unfortunately, we have to do this. One of you is leaving, the other is staying. Which one's safe? Well, it's..............................................................", suddenly, right before Chris finished, a helicopter came up, with spotlights shining down on the camp. "Izzy! We have you surrounded, there is no escape!", the Helicopter's pilot said. "What the Hell?!", Eva replied, angrily. "You'll never take me alive!", Izzy replied, running from the RCMP Helicopter that followed her. Once she was gone, her team all looked on with shocked expressions on her face. "Well, that was easy.", Chris said once Izzy was gone, "Now, let's just end it right here, 'k?", the episode faded out right there. Trivia *This is the first episode where Sadie becomes an antagonist. *This is the first elimination caused by Sadie. *This is the budding of the Geoff and Bridgette relationship. *Duncan and Trent's relationship also begins forming too.